Out of My Mind
" " is the fourth episode of the fifth season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer television show, and the eighty-second in the series. It was written by Rebecca Rand Kirshner and directed by David Grossman. It originally broadcast on October 17, 2000 on The WB. Synopsis STAND BY YOUR MAN — Buffy is in a race against time when the physical aftereffects of Riley's being used as a lab rat by The Initiative threatens his very life. When Riley stubbornly refuses help and goes into hiding, Buffy reluctantly turns to Spike for help, but he takes advantage of her situation for his own plot to rid his life of the slayer once and for all."The Mortuary". Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Archived from the original June 9, 2001. Summary At the cemetery, Buffy stalks her vampire prey, killing several newly awaken vampires with a little unwanted help from both Riley and Spike. Riley demonstrates quite a bit of enthusiasm and new strength while fighting, while Buffy simply orders Spike to stay out of her way. As Buffy and Riley leave, Spike swears to taste Buffy’s blood, but as he walks off, he falls into an open grave. Buffy and Willow argue over a topic from class and discuss Buffy’s busy schedule. Buffy arrives at the Magic Box to train and is pleasantly surprised to see that the backroom has been transformed into a training room. Harmony seeks Spike and his help because she is frightened that Buffy is out to kill her. The two conspire to kill the Slayer. While Joyce makes breakfast for Dawn, she briefly wonders who Dawn is before collapsing onto the floor. At the hospital, an intern named Ben informs Buffy and Riley that Joyce will be fine, but that doctors aren’t sure what caused her to collapse. Dawn is playing with a stethoscope and when she listens to Riley’s heart, she finds that it is racing much faster than normal. After listening to Riley’s heart, a doctor recommends that he stay in the hospital at the high risk of a heart attack, though Riley dismisses her concerns. Buffy tries to think of a way to help Riley and discusses the situation with Willow and Dawn. After noting her frustration that the Government are likely spying on Riley however when she needs to get a message to them she doesn’t know to do it, Dawn suggests that if the Government are listening then she needs to ask for help where she knows they’ll hear it. Buffy has an idea and goes to Riley’s place, picks up the telephone receiver and simply states that Riley needs help before replacing it. Still part of the government, Graham tries to force Riley to see a doctor, but Riley is stronger than Graham and the other agents and gets away. After speaking with Graham later that day, Buffy takes it upon herself to get Riley to a doctor before he dies. Buffy gives Spike information about the doctor that can help Riley, hoping that the vampire could help find Riley and bring him there. Instead, Spike and Harmony go to the doctor and try to force him to remove his chip. Buffy finds Riley in the Initiative caves, punching into rock because he can’t feel any pain. He tells her that he’s afraid he won’t be enough for her once he lets the doctors operate on him. After convincing Riley to get medical attention, Buffy brings him to the hospital and finds the doctor gone. Just after the doctor finishes sewing up Spike’s skull, Buffy arrives with Riley and a fight ensues. As he tries to bite the Slayer, Spike finds that the doctor only pretended to remove the chip from his head. When Riley suffers a heart attack and collapses while fighting Harmony, Buffy immediately turns her attention to him. With Buffy distracted, an enraged Spike escapes with Harmony, ranting about his disgust with Buffy and his weariness with how she is seemingly the source of everything wrong with his life. The doctor is able to operate successfully on Riley. Later, Graham talks with Riley and tells him he no longer has a purpose in Sunnydale — without the Initiative, he’s nothing. Riley assures Graham he has Buffy, but Graham insists that’ll never be enough. Buffy shows up at Spike’s crypt, ready to stake him. He’s willing to let it happen, daring her to put him out of the misery of living in a world with her in it, being everywhere he turns, ruining everything he plans. She pauses, confused, stake raised, and then hesitates. They stare at each other for a moment, and then he pulls her into a passionate kiss. She pulls back, shocked, but then returns to the embrace. She tells Spike "I want you", and he tells her "I love you Buffy. I love you so much." Spike then awakens from his dream, horror-struck beside a still-sleeping Harmony. He says: "Oh god no. Please, no." Continuity *Buffy and Dawn meet Ben. *This is the last appearance of the old Sunnydale High School. *Joyce begins to have health problems, foreshadowing her eventual death in "I Was Made to Love You". *Willow begins to use magic when not strictly necessary and Tara feels unease with her power and attitude. This continuous behavior will have as consequence the end of their relationship ("Tabula Rasa") and Willow’s magic addiction ("Wrecked"). *Riley's belief that a normal guy was not enough for Buffy is a sharp contrast to Angel's point of view when he had broken up with her ("The Prom"), claiming that she deserved someone "normal". *When Riley expresses his fear that he is not enough for Buffy if he is just an ordinary man, Buffy scoffs and says if her goal was to date a man with super powers, then she'd be dating Spike. Ironically, this statement foreshadows Buffy's sexual relationship with Spike in the following year ("Smashed"). *Spike discovers his love for Buffy, much to his horror. Spike's feelings for Buffy will continue and develop. Appearances Individuals *Brown *Riley Finn *Rupert Giles *Goodman *Alexander Harris *Anya Jenkins *Harmony Kendall *Tara Maclay *Graham Miller *Overheiser *Willow Rosenberg *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Joyce Summers *Maggie Walsh *Benjamin Wilkinson *Unidentified doctor Organizations and titles *Initiative *Key *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Witch Species *Human *Vampire Locations *1630 Revello Drive *Maple Court **Magic Box *Riley Finn's apartment *Restfield Cemetery **Hawley mausoleum *Sunnydale High School *Sunnydale Memorial *Sunnydale Port *University of California, Sunnydale Weapons and objects *Behavior-Modification Circuitry *Holy water *Salamander eyes *Stake *Tarot Death count *Two vampires, dusted by Buffy. *One vampire, dusted by Riley. *One security guard, killed by Harmony. Behind the scenes Pop culture references *Spike watches Dawson’s Creek television show. Goofs, bloopers, and continuity errors *Harmony’s reflection can be seen behind her after she accidentally fires the crossbow. Music *Nickelback — "Breathe" *Thomas Wanker — original score International titles *'Armenian:' "Ես խելագարվում եմ" (I'm Mad) *'Czech:' "Šílenství" (Madness) *'Finnish:' "Sekopää" (Nutcase) *'French:' "Quand Spike s’en mêle" (When Spike gets mixed up in it) *'German:' "Die Initiative lässt grüßen" (Greetings from the Initiative) *'Hungarian:' "Rémálmok" (Nightmares) *'Italian:' "Fuori di Testa" (Out of Mind) *'Japanese:' "心ここにあらず" (My Heart Is Not Here) *'Polish:' "Szaleństwo" (Madness) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' "Fora de Controle" (Out of Control) *'Polish:' "Ieșit din minți" (Out of My Mind) *'Russian:' "Схожу с ума" (Losing My Mind) *'Spanish (Latin America):' "Perdiendo la Razón" (Losing the Reason) *'Spanish (Spain):' "Fuera de Quicio" (Out of Control) Gallery Promotional stills S5stills030.jpg S5stills049.jpg Tara willow magicbox1.jpg Tara willow magicbox2.jpg Tara willow magicbox3.jpg Out of My Mind Xander.jpg Giles-and-buffy-rupert-giles-3721966-500-584.jpg Buffy and spike out of my mind still.jpg Out of My Mind Buffy Spike.jpg S5stills077.jpg Spike2.jpg Out of My Mind Spike Buffy 02.jpg Out of My Mind Spike Buffy 01.jpg Out of My Mind Spike Buffy 04.jpg Out of My Mind Spike Buffy 03.jpg Buffy spike01.jpg Quotes References fr:Quand Spike s'en mêle nl:Out of My Mind de:Die Initiative lässt grüßen Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5